Mmm Mmm Good
by Kelly6
Summary: Chloe is sick, Lex tries to cheer her up.


**Mmm Mmm Good**

Rating: G

A/N: This is my first ever Chlex ficlet; I wrote it ages ago. I've revamped it a little but I'm still not all that pleased with it. Feel free to tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: The only place I own them is in my head. wanders off into gutter-worthy delusions about owning Lex

Another Disclaimer: This is why I don't normally write fluff; it all ends up like this.

* * *

She was sick. The kind of sick where every last part of you is congested and achy and you'd give anything to just be able to breathe properly again. Her throat was sore; it felt as though someone had given it a good rub down with a sheet of sand paper, and her voice was raspy and just barely there. She reached over to throw another Kleenex into the already full garbage bin at the side of the couch when something, rather, someone, caught her eye. 

Lex was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and looking at her in the same way he had the first time he had admitted to being attracted to her, like she was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth. And, despite the fact that most of her teenage insecurities were well into the past, she couldn't help but wonder why; especially considering how rumpled she knew her appearance was today. She knew that Lex could have his pick of all the gorgeous women in the world, all of the bone-thin models that had meat in all the right places and weren't still retaining some of their baby fat. And yet, for some reason, he was looking at her as though she was better than them, perfect for him.

Lex watched her face, as expressive as always, as all of her emotions and thoughts flit across it, the corner of his lips lifting slightly into that half-smirk half-smile that he had perfected. It struck him how easy she was for him to read; he could tell every thought, every feeling, just by the slight changes in her features. He stepped closer to her, his voice gentle and just slightly seductive, and told her exactly what he knew she needed to hear –the truth. "I don't get why you constantly doubt yourself, you really are beautiful."

She looked up at him, eyes widening slightly in surprise and a tiny smile tugging at her lips. She cocked her head slightly to the side in a very Chloe gesture and commented, "So, you've finally mastered mind reading, I see." She put a mock pensive look on her face before continuing, "Must be great for business."

He smirked at her, "And I'm sure it will be an immense help with my plans for world domination or whatever other nefarious plots I'm said to constantly be scheming."

She finally took the time to take him in, and that's when she noticed it. "So...What do you have there?" She smiled, "A present for me, I hope." With a teasing lilt to her voice and a sparkle in her eyes.

He looked innocently at her a grin spreading across his face, "What do you mean?" When she looked pointedly at the pot he was hiding behind his back, his grin grew even larger, but she noticed that he also looked slightly embarrassed. "I have a feeling you won't believe me, but it's chicken noodle soup. I made it for you. Apparently, it's the best remedy for all ails, especially what you've got, or at least that's what Martha told me."

She smiled up at him, thrilled that he had spent the time and effort to do that for her. "Wow. I didn't know Luthors knew how to cook."

With this, she noticed that he seemed even more embarrassed than he had before. His cheeks were tinged with pink and saw the beginnings of a blush start to spread. "We don't." He admitted, a bashful smile tugging at his lips. "I thought it might cheer you up to mock me. You always seem to get such a kick out of it." As he spoke, he ladled some of the soup out into a bowl for her.

She took the offered food and looked at it, amused. She sniffed it suspiciously and began to chuckle. "I didn't know you could burn soup."

FIN

* * *

The A/N Strikes Back: So it's cheesy and corny and sappy and not very well done, but shrugs this is what happens when I attempt to write fluff & it's not like I didn't warn you. 


End file.
